


The Bridge Bunnies Are Gay AF

by Empitsu_01



Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion, Rebuild of Evangelion | Evangelion: New Theatrical Edition
Genre: F/F, How Do I Tag, M/M, MAYA CAN SWEAR IF SHE WANTS TO, Maya is a lesbian can't convince me otherwise, RitsuMaya, RitsuMaya is only implied tho, ShigeMako, Why Did I Write This?, the bridge bunnies are gay ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:54:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29409402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Empitsu_01/pseuds/Empitsu_01
Summary: Shigeru and Makoto get into an argument while the Bridge Bunnies are having lunch(P.S this is my first time writing and posting a story, and I used a prompt generator for it, Also I can't write but I'll try)
Relationships: Akagi Ritsuko/Ibuki Maya, Aoba Shigeru/Hyuuga Makoto
Kudos: 4





	The Bridge Bunnies Are Gay AF

"Operation Complete! You can now go have lunch" Misato yelled, before leaving to go eat somewhere alone. Shigeru walked over to Makoto. "Hey Dude! We should go get lunch" Shigeru asked. "Sure, Let me ask Maya first though" Makoto answered, He then went over to Maya and she came with them to the cafeteria. The group ordered lunch and sat down to eat at their usual place.

"Hey Maya, I've noticed you seems much happier around Dr.Akagi, what's that all about" Shigeru asked with a small grin on his face. Maya blushed a little at the question, but it was barely visible.

"Oh, I-It's nothing, I just like talking to her" Maya said, now trying to hide her blush. Even though she tried to hide it, both Makoto and Shigeru could see her blushing.

"Oooooh! Maya's blushing, You're in love with Dr.Akagi, aren't you" Makoto commented, while giggling like a little kid.

"What! Why the hell do you think so" Maya yelled embarrassed.

"So you're lesbian?" Shigeru asked, also smirking, as if he had figured something super secretive out.

"Hu-Huh..." Maya was now red as a tomato.

"You're bushing like hell again Maya" Shigeru said.

"SHU-SHUT UP YOU BIG HOMO!" Maya yelled at Shigeru. Now it was his turn to turn all flustered. "You're gay?" Makoto asked Shigeru, _now I have a chance_ , Makoto thought to himself.

"We...Don't need to talk about it, ok" Shigeru muttered. Maya just rolled her eyes.

They we're silent for quite some time just eating.

_Shit, Shit, Maya was meant to keep it a secret, I guess I was being a bit of a hypocrite._ Shigeru thought. _But still she didn't have to yell it out loud, everyone must've heard her._ Shigeru now started sweating a little. _And worse what if Makoto starts suspecting something, I can't let him now, It's a secret that I plan to take to my grave._ _But what if he actually by some miracle actually likes me back._ Shigeru actually started blushing at the thought of Makoto liking him back.

"Hey, Shigeru are you okay, you're sweating and your face is all red" It was Makoto's voice

_Shit,shit,shit_

"oh..I-I'm co-completely f-f-fine" Shigeru stuttered. Maya smirked at him knowingly.

 _Damnit, of course she knows, am I really that bad at hiding it._ Shigeru's thoughts were racing now, and he didn't know what to do

"Ok dude, you are definitively not okay" Makoto said.

"Shu-Shut up I'm fine" Shigeru responded. 

_Wait, shit now he's gonna think I'm mad at him....damnit what should I do._ Shigeru thought

"Geez dude, fine, no need to get mad"

 _What the hell has gotten into him,_ Makoto thought.

"I'M NOT EVEN MAD" Shigeru yelled.

"THEN WHY ARE YOU YELLING, DO YOU HATE ME OR SOMEHTING" Makoto yelled

"NOT AT ALL, IN FACT I LOVE YOU AND I JUST-" Shigeru stopped dead in his tracks.

_No, NO..NO! I did not just say that, what the hell do I do now._

Everyone was quiet for a little while, until Shigeru decide it was best if he ran away, so he did. 

_Damnit, why couldn't I just keep it to myself, I'm such and idiot._ Shigeru thought as he ran towards the bathroom

Back at the lunch room, Makoto was still sitting at the table with Maya.

"Did, I just hear that correctly" Makoto asked.

"Mhm, You sure did, what the hell are you still standing here for" Maya commented.

 _Oh. My. God. He actually likes me back, I can't believe this I'm so happy,_ Makoto thought to himself.

"So, he likes me back" Makoto asked again.

"Yes, maybe you should go after him, he kind of ran away if you didn't notice" Maya said.

 _Oh. Shit. Damnit I should really go after him._ Makoto was now a little confused. _Why would he run away, does he think I'd get mad at him, do I seem like that type of guy, No._

Makoto walked towards the bathroom, now feeling a bit dizzy for some reason. 

He found Shigeru standing in front of one of the mirrors.

 _Was he crying, no way Shigeru never cries,_ Makoto thought as he approached Shigeru.

"Hey...Uuh Sh-Shigeru" Makoto tried talking but it was practically impossible. Shigeru turned around to see Makoto standing next to him.

"Oh-M-Makoto, Ju-Just forget what I said" Shigeru said whit a bit of a sad look in his eyes

 _He really was crying,_ Makoto thought before speaking up.

"Shigeru, look at me" Makoto said. Shigeru lifted his head more and gathered up the courage to look Makoto in the eyes.

"Why are you crying" Makoto asked. 

"I-Hell if I know" Answered Shigeru.

"You do know, so please just tell me" Makoto's voice was quite kind this time.

"Well, I like you idiot and you don't seem to like me back" Shigeru stated, as if it was a fact.

"Who said I didn't like you back" Makoto asked.

 _Wait did he actually like me back,_ Shigeru thought

"D-Do you actually like me" Shigeru asked, his voice slightly shaky.

"We-Well, Y-yes" Makoto answered. Shigeru leaned towards Makoto and hugged him. 

"Thank You Makoto" Shigeru said.

"W-well, It isn't exactly something you should be thanking me for" Makoto said

"Huh, what's that supposed to mean" Shigeru said.

"Mmn..Nothing" Makoto answered, "We should probably get back to the cafeteria" Makoto quickly added.

"Wait-...Before we go can I-" Shigeru tried finishing his sentence but couldn't.

"Go on" Makoto said. Shigeru blushed.

"Ca-can I K-kiss you" Shigeru asked as fast as he could while trying not to stumble over his words.

"S-sure"

And with that Shigeru gave Makoto a small kiss on the lips, it was just a little kiss but it was enough to make them happy.

**Author's Note:**

> Well thx for reading that short lil story, It was my first proper fic and I probably made a bunch of spelling mistakes and stuff, feel free to point those things out. Any kind of feedback on how I can improve my writing will be greatly appreciated


End file.
